Aliens In The Hellmouth
by Silvercrystal
Summary: BuffyAngelRoswell Crossover
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I created like Ved. All Roswell, Angel and Buffy characters are the creations of the wonderful creators of the shows.  
  
ALIENS IN THE HELLMOUTH  
  
ROSWELL - NEW MEXICO  
  
AT THE EVANS - ISABEL'S BEDROOM  
  
'Noooooooooooooo' 'You promised you wouldn't hurt him. I'm sorry Zan, I'm so.sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm so.sorry. Help me Zan. Help me. Zaaaaannnnnn.' 'Izzy. Wake up.' Isabel woke to see Max beside her, 'you're ok Izzy. I'm here. What happened?' 'I don't know. I just..I cant explain it.' She replied 'I'll be ok' 'Are you sure?' a worried Max asked. 'Yeah I'm sure. So are we meeting the gang at the crashdown?' 'Yeah we are, I'm going right now. Are you coming?' 'I think so. Yeah I'll be there in 20 minutes I want to have a shower first.' 'Ok' Max left Isabel in deep thought, 'should I tell them? Is it important? Why me?'  
  
AT THE CRASHDOWN  
  
'Ok so Liz tell me who is it Johnny Depp or Keanu Reeves?' Maria quizzed 'Umm.both' Liz replied while cleaning a table. 'You can't choose both. That's cheating' Maria exclaimed. 'Yes I can. Now you Michael or Brad Pitt?' Liz challenged. 'Hey that is so totally unfair. I never mentioned Max. How can you make me choose?' wailed Maria 'Hey I never said you couldn't bring Max into this. So whos it going to be?' 'Well I guess it has to be my useless yet wonderful boyfriend' she replied after deep thought. 'Did I just hear you ladies complementing me?' A sarcastic Michael quizzed. Maria turned around startled but pleased to find him standing there. 'When did you walk in?' 'Oh just at the part where you where talking about how useful I am! So tell me again why are we dating?' 'Oh shut up Michael' Maria said playfully as she kissed him. 'I remember now. So where are Max and Izzy?' Michael asked as he pulled away from Maria. 'I'm here and Izzy should be coming with Kyle in 15 minutes. Hi Liz.' Replied Max as he entered the crashdown. 'Hey' Liz replied as she walked up to kiss him. Pulling away Max told the rest of the group about how worried he was about Isabel. ' She woke up this morning screaming Zan's name. But she wouldn't tell me anything.' 'Maybe she couldn't remember. That's possible isn't it?' Maria asked 'It is but I have a feeling she's holding out on us.' Max replied.  
  
AT THE EVANS - ISABEL'S ROOM  
  
Isabel walks into her room to find Alex sitting on her bed. 'Alex! H.H.Ho.w? How can you be here?' she asked in a shocked state. 'Hi Isabel. I've missed you. I've not got to long but I need to tell you that you haven't yet defeated the skins. The dreams you've been having are signs. You've got to go to Sunnydale. Maria's cousin, Xander, lives there. Tell your parents it's a road trip.' He starts to fade 'I love you Isabel. Tell the gang I said hi. I'll always watch over you!' 'No' she screamed 'I love you Alex, don't go. I have so much to tell you. Alex I need you here with me.' 'I am with you Isabel. Always.' He fades and we hear always being echoed. 'ALEXXX' Isabel sobs knowing she has once again lost the man she loved.  
  
AT THE CRASHDOWN - 10 MINUTES LATER  
  
Isabel rushes in looking flushed. 'Its Alex' Kyle rushes to her 'Izzy are you ok?' 'I'm ok. Its Alex. I saw him.' Looking concerned Max gets up 'Izzy. Alex is gone. You can't have seen him.' 'Max I saw him. He told me that the skins are in Sunnydale. We have to go now!' she replied Maria looked shocked 'Sunnydale? Are you sure? Its just that that's where.' 'Xander lives?' Isabel finished for her 'I know Alex told me,' 'I believe her' Liz looked very convinced ' only me and Alex know Xander' 'OK, so what are we waiting for lets go!' Michael said impulsively 'It is summer break so lets take a road trip. I'm sure Xander will be pleased to see you Maria.' 'Yeah he will be. I haven't seen him in like 5 years. Its your call Max.' Maria looked at Max. Max sat in deep thought. He looked up to see all eyes on him. ' Ok lets go. But remember this is not a holiday it's a war.' 'OK Maxwell, you really have to take it easy. Lets go show those skins who's boss.' Michael replied all fired up at the prospect of leaving Roswell for a while. 


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: THIS FAN FICTION IS SET IN THE END OF ROSWELL SEASON 2 AND SEASON 6 OF BUFFY BEFORE THE MUSICAL EPISODE.  
  
MEANWHILE IN SUNNYDALE  
  
'Who is your stylist? That haircut is so last century! I'll have to stake you just to get rid of that awful hair!' Buffy kicked the vampire into the wall. Just as she was about to stake him, she saw something fly at the vampire. 'Buffy!' Spike yelled as he missed the vampire by a mile and distracted Buffy causing the vampire to escape. 'SPIKE WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT FOR?' Buffy yelled at the blonde haired vampire as he got up. 'I though you needed help!' he replied. 'Spike try to understand this, I WILL NEVER NEED YOUR HELP!' she shouted into his face. 'Honestly you bloody slayers are so hard to bloody please' he replied amused at how angry she had gotten ' so can I a patrol with you?' 'As much as I would like you to.NO!' she replied ' what do you really want Spike?' 'Nothing I just like kickin' butt. This bloody chip only allows me to kick demon butt.' He told her. 'Goodbye Spike' Buffy walked away from the vampire. He looked at her longingly. 'You'll be mine slayer, you'll be mine' he said to himself. He stood watching her until she disappeared with a longing in his eye, hoping that one day she would love him with the same passion as he loved her.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
'Buffy! Wait up.' Buffy turned around to see Willow walking to her. 'Willow. What are you doing out at this time? You should know better.' She inquired. 'I was getting magic supplies at the Magic Box and looking for you. Do you want a patrolling buddy?' Willow asked her friend. Buffy smiled at her friend, 'sure. But you're not the first to ask. Spike was asking before. I just don't know what his deal is. I know he had that huge crush on me but he swore that was gone.' Willow started laughing. 'What? What's so funny?' Buffy inquired. 'Oh my god. I can't believe you haven't noticed.' She said in between giggles. 'What do you mean haven't noticed?' she asked getting agitated. 'Well.' Willow started but a loud clanging in the alley interrupted her. Buffy ran to the alley to find nothing there. Willow followed her. They both started to look around when Buffy saw something that looked like snakeskin. 'Willow take a look at this.' 'What is it?' she questioned as she went in for a closer look. Buffy lifted it up and was about to take a closer look when it disintegrated. ' Wow freaky!' 'Yeah' Willow replied 'Should we go to the Magic Box?' 'No leave it. Giles won't be back for another 2 days so we might as well wait until then. We should go home and get some sleep' Buffy said as she got up. 'O.k. I agree. Tara and Dawn are probably waiting for us.' Willow said feeling all warm at the mention of her girlfriend Tara.  
  
AT THE SUMMER RESIDENCE  
  
'So Dawny will you tell me all about this new boyfriend?' Tara asked 'Oh.My.God he is soooo cute. He's new in town and he's in a year above me. He is so totally hot and he's really smart. And he likes me!' Dawn replied in between bites of the cookies she and Tara had just made. 'Dawny will you pass me those dishes?' Tara asked 'so does this he have a name?' 'Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you his name. It's Nicholas' she replied as she passed the dishes to Tara. 'So has he asked you out yet?' Tara inquired as she turned the tap off. 'Yeah we're going out a week on Friday. I'm so excited. You have to help me choose what to wear.' Dawn replied excitedly. 'O.k. I'll help you as much as I can. But I think it's about time you got to bed. Buffy will be home soon.' Tara warned her. 'O.k.' Dawn said as she hugged Tara goodnight and walked upstairs with a lovesick look on her face. Tara sat in the living room eagerly awaiting Willows return. She loved living with Dawn and Buffy but sometimes she wished that she and Willow had more privacy. 'We're home' Buffy yelled. 'Hey' Tara replied as she got up and gave Willow a hug. 'Hey Tara, you won't believe the freaky thing that we saw today' Willow said excitedly. 'Really?' inquired Tara. 'Yeah' Willow replied 'we found this skin or something and when Buffy picked it up it just disappeared.' 'Well do you know what it came from?' Tara asked looking up at Buffy. 'No' Buffy replied, 'We thought we should get some sleep and then go to Giles when he comes back from his little trip.' 'Yeah, that's probably the best thing to do. You should get some sleep.' Tara agreed. 


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I HAVE EXAMS AT THE MOMENT SO I DON'T THINK I WILL HAVE CHAPTER 4 UP FOR ANOTHER WEEK OR 2. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GOOD AND BAD.  
  
THE NEXT NIGHT - ROSWELL - AT THE VALENTI'S  
  
Kyle and his father Jim are sitting on the couch watching a game on the TV. 'Dad,' Kyle spoke without taking his eyes of the screen 'I need to talk to you about something' 'Yeah what about?' Jim replied as he switched the TV off and faced his son. Kyle took a deep breath and mumbled, 'I know you wouldn't want me to but I've decided to quit the team.' 'You what?! Why? I thought you loved being on the team!' he replied shocked. 'I do dad its just that there are more important things to life than sport.' Kyle started 'Wait a minute is this that Buddhist crap talking' he cut in ' that's what's causing this.' 'No.Yes. It's a couple of things. Tess breaking our trust like that just like what mom did and Alex dying. Its put things into perspective. I don't want to spend my time doing unimportant things when I really want to do something else.' Kyle finished. 'I'm sorry Kyle. I never knew the thing with Tess affected you that badly.' Jim replied 'You know I'm here for you if you ever need to talk. You do what you think is right.' 'I know dad. There is one other thing.' Kyle said giving his dad the big puppy dog eyes. 'What is it Kyle?' Jim asked knowing his son wanted something. 'Well, Me.We.I mean the gang. We've decided to go on a road trip to Sunnydale. Could I go? Please?' answered Kyle. 'Sunnydale? Where is that?' 'Its in California. Maria's cousin lives there so we'll be safe.' He replied. 'So its just a road trip. Not another plan to save the world?' Jim asked. 'No dad, just a bunch of friends going on holiday. So can I go?' he replied feeling guilty about lying to his father. 'O.K. son you can go but you have to phone me every 3 days so that I know you're alive. When are you leaving?' 'Tomorrow' Kyle mumbled. 'TOMORROW!' Jim exclaimed 'o.k. I guess you should go and pack then.' 'Thanks dad!' Kyle jumped of the couch and went to pack but he stopped in the doorway 'Dad. Thanks for being here for me.' 'Its ok son' Jim replied not looking at him. Then when Kyle left the room he whispered 'I love you son, more than you could imagine.'  
  
MEANWHILE AT MICHAEL'S PLACE  
  
Michael was trying to iron a shirt when there was a knock on the door, 'who is it?' 'Its me' Maria replied. 'Me who?' he asked sarcastically 'Me the phantom menace?' 'Shut up spaceboy and open the door' Maria replied agitated. Michael opened the door to see Maria standing there looking cheery as always. 'So what do you want?' he asked. 'Oh that's a nice way to greet your girlfriend. No hug, no kiss.' She replied mockingly. Michael leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. 'That's more like it.' She grinned 'in reply to your question, I'm here to help you pack. I don't want you packing all the wrong clothes.' She walked into his room as he stared at her in shock. 'Nope, not that one.' She muttered to herself 'these are what I'm looking for.' Maria started folding Michael's clothes and putting them in his bag. 'So why is it that I am incapable of this task?' Michael quizzed. 'Do you live to annoy me?' 'No.' she replied 'I live to make you look good. So do you know if everyone can go?' 'Yeah they can all go. Have you asked your mom?' he asked. 'I did. She threw a total fit. She thinks your taking me away to force me to "do things" as she described it.' Maria filled him in. 'But yeah I can go.' She finished packing Michaels clothes and turned to him, 'so you want to watch TV?' 'Sure.' He replied, 'But you can't make me watch one of those soppy chick flicks.' 'O.K.' she replied kissing him and then grabbing the remote from him. As they sat down Maria turned it to Titanic. 'Maria!' Michael wailed, 'This is the longest chick flick made.' 'Hey spaceboy I love this movie.' Maria said grinning at him. They sat down to watch the movie together and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
THAT NIGHT ISABEL'S ROOM  
  
'Izzy?' Max called outside his sister's bedroom. There was no reply so he walked in to check on her. He found her sleeping peacefully. Max was worried about his sisters silence 'Why is she keeping things from me? Has she remembered something?' He took one last look at his sister 'Sweet dreams Izzy' and he walked out leaving Isabel sleeping peacefully. Isabel found herself in a familiar place. The sky was a beautiful lilac, the streets made out of crystals. Up ahead of her was a gigantic castle also made out of crystal, but she couldn't see through it. 'Is this home?' she asked herself. She walked into the building to find herself at a masquerade ball. The ballroom was full of people dancing in circles. Her head started spinning so she walked out of the ballroom, on her way out she saw her reflection. A mask covered her face; her lilac ballroom dress and her tiara made her look like a princess 'I am a princess.' She remembered. 'Vilandra. What are you doing out here?' she heard a familiar voice. 'Tess?' she whispered 'I mean Ava. I.I was just getting some air.' 'Are you sure your ok?' Ava asked looking at her strangely. 'Yeah I'm fine. I'll be in in a minute.' Isabel reassured her. 'Zan is probably looking for you.' 'He probably is. O.k. then. I'll see you later.' Ava replied as she walked into the ballroom looking for Zan. 'Vilandra my love it is time.' Isabel turned around so find a figure standing in the shadows. 'Time for what?' Isabel asked feeling a sense of déjà vu. 'Come my love. I know I said I wouldn't hurt your brother and parents but there is no other way.' The mysterious man replied. 'What? No! You promised you wouldn't hurt them.' She told him shocked, not knowing where her words were coming from. 'Come now my dear Vilandra. Let us put our plan into action.' He commanded in a gentle voice as he took her arm. 'No you can't!' she panicked 'Noooo!' Isabel woke with a jolt. She could remember every detail vividly, every word she spoke, most of all she remembered her betrayal. 'I will not tell them' she told herself 'Max would hate me if he found out what I remembered.' She lay down and thought the rest of the night away.  
  
THE NEXT DAY- OUTSIDE THE EVAN'S HOUSE  
  
The gang assembled beside Max's jeep each carrying a bag in hand. 'So is everyone here?' Max asked. 'Yup.' Replied Michael 'and so is the Jetta. Maria's mum insisted we take it. She wanted the boys and girls in different cars.' 'O.K. Michael. So I suggest you, Maria and Kyle go in the Jetta and me, Liz and Izzy will take the jeep. Is that ok with everyone?' Max asked. 'Yeah.' They all replied in unison. They started to put their bags in the cars. Liz pulled Max aside 'Max are you ok? You seem very down.' She asked. 'Yeah. Its just this thing with Izzy. She's been acting very strangely and she isn't talking to me about what's bugging her.' Max replied looking worried. 'I'm sure it'll be ok.' Liz reassured him giving her boyfriend a sweet smile. 'Maybe.' He said giving her a small smile. 'Max.' Isabel yelled. 'Yeah. What's wrong?' Max replied looking worried. Isabel gave him a weird look, 'nothings wrong, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going in the Jetta with Maria and Michael.' 'Why?' he asked 'Is everything ok?' 'Yeah for the billionth time everything is fine. I just wanted a change.' She replied. 'O.K. we should get going now.' He told her looking at her suspiciously knowing his sister was hiding something from him. The gang got into the car and jeep and set off. 'Lets hit the road!' Michael yelled as they drove off. 


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. EXAMS TOOK UP ALL MY TIME AND I HAD WRITERS BLOCK. (  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE IN SUNNYDALE - XANDER'S HOUSE  
  
'Xander! Look what I made you.' Xander woke to find Anya standing beside his bed with a tray in her hand. 'Anya.' Xander smiled at her as she passed him the tray but his smile turned into an uneasy look when he saw what was on the tray. 'You didn't have to An.' 'I know but I wanted to make you breakfast to reward you for all the work you've been doing.' Anya replied looking slightly confused. 'Thanks Anya.' Xander looked at his choices, lumpy porridge or burnt sausages with undercooked eggs. 'Why don't you take a shower while I eat.' 'O.k.' Anya walked into the bathroom. Xander sat up and started to rummage around his drawer for a paper bag. He found one and quickly disposed of his breakfast. 'Anya hurry up in there. We've got to go to the Magic Box.'  
  
LATER AT THE MAGIC BOX  
  
Buffy walked in to find Willow and Tara going through some of the new magic stuff Giles had bought on his trip. 'Hey Giles.' Buffy smiled at her watcher, 'How was the treasure hunt?' 'Buffy' Giles looked up, 'Yes. The trip was indeed useful. I found some Incan artefacts, some new books and some crystals. I found this really interesting book on.' 'Whoa Giles' Buffy cut in smiling at her watchers enthusiasm for books. 'I know you love your books but I'm more a fighter than a researcher.' 'Oh, yes. Sorry Buffy.' Giles apologised feeling proud of how much his slayer had grown since the first time he met her. 'What you got their Will?' Buffy asked looking curiously at the crystals and stones, Willow had in front of her. 'Oh, Hey Buffy.' Willow looked up and smiled at her friend. 'Hey Buffy.' Tara spoke after Willow. 'Its just some Wicca stuff Giles bought.' Willow answered as Buffy picked up one of the crystals and examined it. 'So how was slaying while I was gone?' Giles asked ' Willow already told me about the strange skin you found.' 'Pretty tame actually. The only thing that gave me trouble was Spike. I was ready to stake him at one point, but I figured if I staked him I would loose Dawn's babysitter so I decided against it.' Buffy replied. 'I see. We'll get started on demon research as soon as Xander and Anya get here.' Giles told Buffy and then asked 'Where's Dawn this morning?' 'Oh she's with some friend.' Buffy replied absorbed in looking at a necklace she had just found. 'Giles-' Anya walked in looking angry, with Xander following her, 'Anya I said I was sorry.' 'Xander I'm not talking to you.' Anya replied 'Giles I'm going to count the money in the back.' She walked of slamming the door behind her. 'Hey guys.' Xander greeted his friends looking sheepish. 'So Xan what did u do this time?' Buffy asked. 'Well she kinda cooked me breakfast and I kinda didn't eat it actually I kinda threw it away.' He replied. 'Xander!' Willow looked at him surprised at him ' that's a horrible thing to do.' 'I know, I just, I. don't know why I did it O.K.' he replied. 'Anya cooked! Whoa that's a difficult concept to grasp!' Buffy said shocked, 'Well just buy her something and I'm sure she'll make up with you.' 'I could' Xander smiled 'I'll take her on a shopping spree, thanks Buffy.' 'No problem.' She replied studying a necklace she had found in between the crystals and stones, Giles had bought. The chain was made of some otherworldly metal, which was clear, on it hung a blue crystal shaped into a swirl. 'Giles what is this?' Giles got up to look 'I don't know. It was probably put in by mistake.' He replied. 'Its pretty, so if you don't want it can I have it please.' Buffy asked in her best little girl voice giving Giles the puppy eyes. 'Um.I don't know. It might belong to someone.' Giles replied looking at her and then eventually crumbling, 'Well it doesn't look too expensive; I guess you can have it. Yes.' 'Thank you.' Buffy said happily as she put it on ' so about this new demon.' 'Yes we should start looking.' Giles replied, whipping his glasses on his jumper. The gang sat down and started to search for the name of the new earthly evil that threatened earth. What they didn't know was that the evil wasn't earthly.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT-ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF SUNNYDALE HITCHCOCK MANOR-LAIR OF THE SKINS  
  
'How could you lose it?' Nicholas yelled. 'I thought I made it clear to you, Get the necklace. Its not a difficult concept to grasp.' 'I am very sorry.' Ved replied, shaking 'I.I.I.tried to-o-o f-f-find-' 'TRIED is not good enough.' Nicholas cut in, in a rage 'we need that necklace. This battle is not going to be won by trying, its going to be won by you doing as I say and not showing your face until you complete your mission.' 'Y-Y-Yes sir. I'll get right on it.' Ved replied and then walked out thankful that Nicholas hadn't killed him. 'What am I supposed to tell Kivar?' Nicholas thought aloud, as he paced around the large room that was full of scientific equipment. 'Did I hear my name?' Nicholas turned round to find Kivar's image being projected by the communication system. 'So Nicholas has that necklace been found yet?' 'No sir. I've got Ved on the case.' Nicholas replied looking worried. 'Not yet. I see, so I guess you don't want to win the war.' Kivar asked. 'I do sir, we've just had some trouble.' Nicholas replied knowing Kivar was getting angry. 'Well if you really wanted to win then you would FIND ME THAT NECKLACE. It holds the key to winning the war.' Kivar yelled. 'Do Not fail me Nicholas. I will come there personally if you can't handle these puny little humans.' 'There will be no need for that sir. I will make sure we find that necklace.' Nicholas reassured him. 'I will contact you again soon.' Kivar told him as his image disappeared. 'Yes sir.' Nicholas said to himself. He was glad nobody had witnessed the incident. 'Korv in her now!' Nicholas yelled. A shy looking teenage girl with lavender hair walked in and answered, 'Yes Nicholas.' 'I want you to join Ved in search of the necklace of princess Vilandra. It is urgently needed by the cause.' Nicholas told her. 'Sure I'll get right on it. I told you not to put Ved on the case, he always manages to mess things up.' She replied in an I told you so manner. 'Korv, when I need you to do my job I'll tell you. Now go tell Ved the good news.' He said getting angry with her. 'O.k. don't get your knickers in a twist. Man you need to calm down.' She replied as she walked out the room leaving Nicholas to plan their next move.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING-XANDER'S HOUSE  
  
A knocking on the door woke Xander up, 'I'm coming, just calm down will ya.' Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he opened the door to find six teenagers at his door. 'Am I still sleeping or is this real?' 'Hey Xander, long time no see.' Maria's familiar voice spoke. Xander's eyes widened, Oh my God. Maria! Is that really you?' he asked as he hugged his cousin. 'Yup its me. I know, I've changed but so have you.' Maria replied amazed at how much her cousin had changed. 'I don't mean to be rude but can we come in?' Michael asked 'We have been travelling for a long time and we're tired and hungry.' 'Michael!' Maria glared at him and then turned to her cousin 'that's my boyfriend Michael, he's not yet people trained. So can we come in?' 'Oh, sorry of course you can come in.' Xander babbled, 'I'll just go wake Anya up and tell her that you're here.' 'Who's she? Your girlfriend?' Maria asked as the group walked in. 'My fiancée.' He replied. 'Wow! You have changed, never thought I'd see the day when Xander Harris would be engaged.' Maria said in shock. 'Yeah, well I guess a lot has changed. I'll tell you about it later.' He replied as he walked to his bedroom to wake Anya up. 'I think I'm beginning to see the relationship.' Michael spoke amused at Xander's behaviour, 'You both have the same craziness.' 'Shut up Michael.' Maria snapped getting annoyed at her boyfriend's behaviour. 'Now you know what you missed during the journey.' Isabel whispered to Kyle and made him start to laugh, but he quietened down when Maria gave him a look. 'Hello friends of Xander.' Maria turned round to find a pretty looking blonde girl grinning at them. Xander walked out behind her 'Anya everyone, everyone Anya.' He introduced them. 'Hi' they all replied. 'Oh sorry Xander, forgot to introduce everyone.' Maria realised her mistake. 'So we have my boyfriend Michael, Liz, her boyfriend Max, Max's sister Isabel and our other friend Kyle.' 'Liz! Oh God, you have grown so much.' Xander said to Liz looking surprised. Liz smiled at him, 'Yup, but that could be because we haven't seen you in like 5 years or something.' 'I guess' replied Xander smiling back at her. 'So you guys why don't you shower and change, then we can grab breakfast and meet up with Buffy and Willow. Then you guys can tell us what evil you need help with, you don't come to Sunnydale on vacation.' 'Sure, I guess you guys could help, since you seem to know so much about evil.' Michael spoke. 'But it's gonna be very dangerous.' 'We've done danger before.' Xander replied. The gang got up and started to decide which of them would get the shower first. 


	5. Chapter 5

LATER THAT DAY - MAGIC BOX  
  
'So let me get this straight, you're from an alien race who is fighting against another alien race called the skins and you're here because you're sister saw the ghost of a friend who told you to come here?' Buffy finished looking at Max 'Why is it that I seem to believe that.' 'Because its true.' Michael spoke defensively 'we came here because this town is in danger, now you can take our help or you can stay out of our way.' 'Michael!' Max warned then turned to Buffy to apologise for Michael 'Sorry. Xander told us about your.destiny or whatever you call it and we really could do with your help.' 'Hey I'm prepared to fight anything that is evil.' Buffy replied 'its just hard to take in even for me.' 'Yeah well you've taken it much better than I did.' Maria told Buffy. 'Maria totally freaked.' Liz added remembering Maria's reaction when she told her. 'This is all rather interesting.' Giles spoke while cleaning his glasses. 'So why is it that they are called the Skins?' 'Well their called skins because they shed their skin, that's basically it.' Max replied 'Does is disintegrate by any chance?' Willow asked him. 'Yeah. How did you know?' Max replied Buffy looked at Giles, 'We've got our demon.' Then she turned to Max 'Me and Willow found a skin while patrolling the other night.' 'So you'll help us?' Kyle asked 'I'm convinced that Isabel is right. Her connection with Alex is was stronger than any of us thought and is still strong.' 'Sure.' Buffy replied 'I have been getting bored with the lack of action. So where is Isabel?' 'She's at Xander's.' Max replied 'She was tired and decided to sleep. Anya's with her.' 'So I can talk to her later?' Buffy asked. She was eager to meet another girl who had to live her life similar to the way in which Buffy had to live hers. Always putting yourself second, feeling that because you have been given a gift you have to help people. 'Yeah.' Max replied then turned to the gang 'You guys wanna grab some lunch. Isabel said she would meet us.' 'Sure.' Liz replied then turned to face the scoobies 'Do you guys wanna come along?' 'Sure. I can do lunch.' Willow replied smiling. They got up and left the Magic Box leaving Buffy and Giles to decide whether they should help them.  
  
MEANWHILE AT XANDER'S PLACE - GUEST ROOM  
  
Isabel lay in a deep sleep. The memories of her time with Alex had helped her forget the demons that haunted her in her nightmares. She found herself once again in a familiar place, but this time she felt safe. She stood in a huge room; it belonged to a female member of the family. She could smell a familiar perfume in the room. 'I'm in the castle again.' She told herself 'That's why its so familiar.' 'Vilandra, is everything ok?' A familiar voice spoke. Isabel recognised the voice, it had the same sense of security as the room. 'M-M-Mom?!' she asked as she turned round, shocked. She had only ever seen her mom's image once before. 'Vilandra honey, are you ok?' she asked again looking concerned. 'Yes mother. J-Just thinking.' She replied still in shock. 'Its your brothers coronation, isn't it? You're worried about him. Its ok love, he'll be able to cope. He's always been good at making important decisions and your father can't handle the work anymore.' Her mother told her reassuringly. 'Anyway I have something for you.' She walked to a dresser in the room. 'What is it mom?' Isabel asked, but her question wasn't answered. Her mother started to walk towards her but with every step she took, it got darker. Eventually Isabel was engulfed in darkness. Panic started to build up in her 'Mom help me. Alex. Max. Michael. Someone help me.' She dropped to the floor in tears, she was lost and frightened again. 'Isabel.' A faint voice called her. She looked up to find a light appearing in the darkness. 'Alex?' she called to him 'Is that you? Help me.' Alex appeared in front of her, even in death he could never let her down. 'Izzy calm down. I'm here.' He walked up to hug her. 'Oh God Alex. Where am I? How is it possible for me to feel totally feel safe one moment and then be totally lost and frightened the next?' Isabel asked Alex looking for answers. 'You're in a plane between dreaming and being awake. I don't know how this happened, but you'll always be safe when I'm around.' Alex smiled at her, trying to get her to smile back at him. Isabel gave him a thin smile 'I've done what you told me to do. We're in Sunnydale. Max and the others have gone to talk to some girl called Buffy 'cause she's like a vampire hunter or something. We're gonna get them for you.' 'I know you will Isabel.' Alex replied grinning at her 'but you've got to stop being so frightened. To learn the truth you've got to forgive yourself for you're past mistakes.' 'I've tried. I really have Alex. But I betrayed my family. I must be a terrible person.' Isabel told him sobbing. 'Izzy.' Alex said comfortingly 'You were a different person, its not your fault. Max and Michael know that. I need to go now ok.' 'But what about me?' Isabel asked, feeling helpless again. 'Will I be stuck here?' 'As soon as I leave you'll wake up.' Alex replied 'and remember, trust yourself it's the only way to win.' He turned and walked to the light, but before he went he turned round to look at Isabel 'Bye Izzy. I'll come again if you need me. I love you.' He then walked through the light and disappeared once again. Isabel woke up feeling safe and warm. She knew she had to trust herself but was it a good idea? 'What if I make the same mistake twice? I don't want to hurt Max and Michael again, especially Max.' Getting up frustrated at herself for not being able to make a decision she realised she was meant to meet the gang for lunch. She started looking for something to wear hoping that Sunnydale wasn't as dead as Roswell.  
  
ESPRESSO PUMP  
  
'So what's Sunnydale like?' Kyle asked Willow and Tara. 'Pretty dead.' Willow replied laughing at her own joke. 'Yeah that it is.' Xander added 'If it's not an apocalypse, then its some hell God or government institute making Frankenstein out of demon parts.' 'So I guess you guys have been through a lot together.' Liz asked 'A bit like us I guess. We've been through so much, especially emotionally.' She looked at Max; tears were starting to form in her eyes. They sat in silence thinking of all they had been through together. 'You know if Alex was here, he'd tell us to stop being so emotional and let our hunger guide us.' Maria spoke up breaking the sombre mood, which had settled over the two groups. 'Yeah he probably would.' Max said. He looked up and saw Isabel and Anya walking towards them. Max could tell that something was bugging Isabel, he could see it in her eyes no matter how much she tried to disguise it. Something was worrying her. 'Hey. Izzy did you sleep ok?' 'Hi!' Anya replied looking cheery as always as she took a seat next to Xander. 'Hey guys.' Isabel spoke smiling at them 'Yeah. Za-Max I slept well. You should really stop worrying so much.' She had nearly called him Zan 'I've got to get a grip.' She told herself. Turning to Maria she asked 'So are you gonna introduce me?' 'Oh yeah.' Maria replied smiling at her. She went round introducing everyone 'Willow, Tara this is Isabel. Isabel Willow, Tara.' 'So where's Buffy? I thought she was helping us.' Isabel quizzed. 'Here.' A voice spoke behind them. Isabel turned round to find a petite blonde girl standing behind her. 'You must be Isabel.' Buffy said. 'Yeah.' Isabel replied. 'So do you wanna discuss your encounters with Alex now or later?' Buffy asked curiously. She wanted to know what the deal was with this girl. 'Later.' Isabel replied, 'I'm hungry right now.' 'So am I.' Michael spoke up from where he was sitting, 'could we eat first?' Maria turned to Buffy 'We better eat before Michael turns all crazy on us. He can't live without his Tabasco sauce.' Maria turned round and smiled sweetly at Michael. 'Tabasco sauce?' Tara asked looking puzzled. 'Its an alien thing.' Kyle replied. 'so lets eat.' The gang started to decide what to eat but Isabel was still troubled about the recent going ons.  
  
MEANWHILE IN L.A. ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS  
  
'You know Wesley I am a good employee. I deserve a raise. I mean look at me, I need a new wardrobe.' Cordelia sat doing research while trying to convince Wesley that she needed a raise. 'You know I suffer for this business. I-' 'Yes ok Cordelia I get the message. I'll look into it.' Wesley replied getting annoyed at her interrupting him while he was trying to translate a scroll. 'You know if you let me get on with this then I'd have some money to give you a rise with.' 'False alarm.' Gunn walked in looking annoyed. 'There was no vampire attack. The guy died because his dog bit him.' 'His dog?!' Cordelia gave Gunn an amazed look 'boy are we paranoid, we now go to protect people from dogs. Soon we'll be protecting them from killer hamsters.' Cordelia jumped as she someone laughed behind her. 'Haha. That's funny.' Fred laughed. 'God Fred, you frightened me.' Cordelia turned round to see that Fred had come down from her room, which had become a safe haven for her ever since their return from pyliya. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to.' Fred replied looking worried, 'Maybe I should go back up to my room.' She started towards the stairs. 'NO!' Cordelia yelled quickly. 'I mean it was just me being silly. Its because I haven't had a vision in ages. So I'm a bit on edge.' 'You're on edge because you haven't had your head pounded?' Gunn looked at Cordelia with surprise. 'I know rather sad isn't it.' Cordelia replied to Gunn's question. She saw Angel walking down the stairs. 'Hey Angel.' Angel smiled at Cordelia 'Hey Cordy. Fred you came down.' 'Hi Angel.' Fred replied shyly 'Yeah I thought I should listen to you. Was it the wrong thing to do?' she became worried and a confused look appeared on her face. 'No Fred.' Angel replied quickly 'I'm just glad that you decided to join us. So how's business?' Angel turned to Wesley and Gunn. 'Slow.' Wesley replied 'which could be both a good and bad thing.' 'Yeah no visions lately.' Cordelia spoke ' No more going aaaAAAAHHHHHHHHH.' Her eyes shut as she screamed in pain. Hot blinding flashes flooded her mind. She could feel the pain shooting through her brain. She was falling. 'Cordy what is it?' Angel ran to catch her. Cordelia could make out only some of the vision. 'Aliens' she gasped. 'Fred get her some water.' Angel yelled. 'I got it here.' Fred passed the water to Angel. Cordelia took the glass and gulped down some water. She turned to Angel with fear in her eyes 'Buffy's in trouble.' 


	6. Chapter 6

THAT NIGHT - ON THE STREETS OF SUNNYDALE  
  
Ved had been walking for a while just thinking about the position he had put himself into. He was betraying not only his people to help Kivar but his younger brother. Rath may not know of his existence but he remembered everything clearly. 'Hey Ved.' He jumped as he heard someone call to him. He recognised the voice immediately. 'What do you want Korv?' Ved turned round to look at the purple haired skin. She looked like she was going to a party; he dress was chosen to match her hair. 'Ved, Ved, Ved. Is that how you welcome your new co-worker.' She asked smiling sweetly at him. 'What!' He yelled in surprise. He had enough trouble trying to keep that necklace away from Kivar, now Korv was on his case. 'Korv I can do this on my own, I don't need your help.' 'Nicholas thinks you do.' She replied smugly. She had hated the Antarian since the day she'd first seen him. There was something not right about him; she would prove it to Nicholas. 'How did you manage to lose the necklace? Or was it planned that way?' Korv was now giving him suspicious looks. 'Ved looked at her and said bravely 'I didn't do anything to it. Its not my fault that it disappeared.' He knew it was a lie. He was the one that had put it in someone's shopping. 'Well' Korv began, she walked up to him threateningly and stood in front of him so that their faces almost touched 'You better not mess things up.' 'You shouldn't have come.' Korv let go of Ved as she heard voices and pushed him in to an alley where the two of them hid until the voices were gone. 'That was close.' Ved thought to himself. 'How am I going to get out of this?'  
  
MEANWHILE - BUFFY AND ISABEL  
  
'You shouldn't have come.' Buffy told Isabel 'A nights rest would have helped.' 'I know.' Isabel replied 'But after this morning I don't want to go to sleep.' She shuddered at the memory of her entrapment. 'Yeah I think I can understand. When my mom died I felt so lost, the only thing that kept me going was Dawn.' Buffy told her quietly 'Anyway I don't now if we even need to patrol, vamp activity has been low for a while now.' 'Can I let you in on a little secret? I need to tell someone.' Isabel asked Buffy. 'Sure. I won't tell a soul.' Buffy replied 'My dreams have not been about Alex. Most of them are about how I betrayed my family on Antar.' Isabel confided in Buffy feeling a sense of relief wash over her. 'I've not told anyone about them and I don't want anyone to know. I can't tell my brother that this war is my fault.' Buffy stopped and turned to look at her 'its not your fault, your not responsible for it. I won't tell Max or anyone else I know what it feels like to keep a secret for so long, I'm glad you told me. You know I died to save Dawn and I felt safe and warm but then my friends pulled me out. They thought I was stuck in some hell dimension. They still think that.' The two had formed a bond immediately. Buffy felt as if she had something in common with Isabel, something that made them understand each other. 'Wow.' Isabel replied looking surprised 'You've been through so much.' 'Yeah.' Buffy started but was interrupted by a scream. 'Quick in the graveyard.' She started to run with Isabel following her. Isabel got into the graveyard at the same time as Buffy. She stood face-to- face with a blonde haired vampire who seemed to have trapped his foot under a fridge. She got ready to dust but was stopped by Buffy. 'Wait.' Buffy yelled 'Spike not going to harm us.' She turned to Spike looking annoyed 'what are you doing Spike?' Spike gave her a mischievous look 'If all I had to do to get you to come running to me was scream then you should have told me Slayer. We could have had some fun, maybe some.' he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Buffy hit him across the head 'Ow. Bloody hell Slayer, you trying to kill me?' he asked looking annoyed. 'You know sometimes I wish I did.' Buffy replied looking annoyed at him 'But then where would I get a babysitter at such short notice?' 'Spike gave her a sarcastic smile and then turned to Isabel 'I've never seen you before are you a new member of the gang? You know I could show u a good time.' He told her. Looking disgusted Isabel raised her hand again. 'You know Buffy might not want to dust you but I sure feel like it.' 'What with you hand? What you going to do point me to death?' He asked laughing. Isabel turned to one of the gravestones; she moved the molecules apart so that the stone became dust in an instant. 'Bloody hell!' Spike yelled jumping back 'What sort of demon are you?'  
  
MEANWHILE IN L.A. - ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS  
  
Angel walked into the building, his coat flowing behind him. 'I've taken care of all the business. You guys should be ok.' He told his friends. 'What do you mean we should be ok?' Cordelia asked him looking surprised 'We're going with you.' 'No you're not.' Angel replied in a calm voice then looked at her 'I need you guys to stay here and look after things. I can't leave this place unattended.' 'You're not going to leave it unattended.' Gunn told him 'We're staying but Cordy is going with you.' 'No she is not.' Angel told him anger in his voice. 'Angel' Wesley began 'this could be dangerous. Cordelia had the vision, she'll have some idea of what to do.' 'No she won't.' he replied 'She's staying here, it could be dangerous.' 'SHE is not staying here.' Cordelia yelled ' SHE is going to Sunnydale whether you take HER with you or SHE has to go alone.' Cordelia glared at Angel. Finally giving in to her Angel replied 'Ok, but just you no one else.' Cordelia gave him a big grin 'Just me. Girl Scouts honour.' 'You were part of the girl scouts?' Gunn asked amused. 'No.' Cordelia replied 'its just more.convincing. Ok so lets go. I'm all packed, I knew I'd win.' She walked to her desk. 'What do you mean you knew you'd win?' Angel asked. 'You're a walkover Angel.' Cordelia replied with her back to him.  
  
LATER AT THE BRONZE (SUNNYDALE)  
  
'Those two sure can dance.' Xander grinned at Max, Michael and Kyle while commenting on Liz and Maria. 'Maria never stops dancing, Liz is usually calmer than this.' Michael replied. 'Xander I want some Alcohol.' Anya demanded appearing behind Xander 'I'm very tired and I don't think we can.' 'Sure honey lets go get you that Alcohol.' Xander cut in giving the guys a small smile. The song ended and Maria and Liz ran up to the guys. 'Come on guys. Dance.' Liz ordered them, grabbing Max by the arm. 'I think I'll sit this one out.' Max replied uneasily. 'Me too.' Added Kyle 'I don't think I can take part in your strange rituals. Buddha wouldn't allow it.' 'Sure he wouldn't Kyle. You're just scared because you won't be able to keep up with us.' Maria teased him. 'I will not be provoked.' He replied in a calm matter-of-fact voice. 'Fine.' Maria turned to Michael 'So Michael you gonna dance with me?' She gave him her sweetest smile. 'Maria you know I can't dance.' He replied. 'I guess it's just you and me.' Liz grabbed Maria ready to go back to the dance floor, but stopped as she saw Buffy, Isabel and some blonde haired guy walk in. 'Max, Izzy's back.' She told him. He turned around to look for her 'where?' 'Hey guys.' Isabel walked up to them and gave them a faint smile. 'We've found more help.' 'So are all of you aliens?' The blonde haired guy asked. 'Shut up Spike.' Buffy hit him across the head. 'Bloody hell slayer, will you quit that.' He yelled. Buffy turned to face the gang. 'Spikes going to help us fight the skins and he's also going to get us information on their whereabouts.' 'He will?' Spike asked sarcastically ' And when you say jump he'll ask how high.' 'Yes he will.' Buffy replied glaring at him, then turned to the gang 'so I suggest that we start working on this tomorrow. You guys need to party to unwind.' 'Spike do you have some sort of special power?' Kyle asked curiously. 'Me? Yeah I can suck blood and I'm extremely strong.' Spike replied. 'You suck blood? Why would you.oh OH YOU'RE A VAMPIRE?' Liz looked surprised. 'Then how are you still alive? Why hasn't Buffy killed you?' she looked at Buffy for answers. 'Because she'd be lost without me.' Spike grinned, ducking so that Buffy missed his head. 'Yeah in your warped little brain maybe.' Buffy looked disgusted 'Spikes as dangerous as a bunny. Oh my god did I just say that?' 'Oh so you think I'm a bunny.' He gave her a mischievous look. 'BUNNIES!? Where?' Anya's panicked voice came from behind Spike. 'XANDER, I don't want to near any bunnies.' 'Calm down Anya. There are no bunnies.' Xander tried to calm down his girlfriend. The Roswell gang gave him a funny look. 'A little bunny phobia.' Xander explained. 'Ah.' They all said in unison. 'So lets dance.' Maria yelled. She grabbed Michael and pulled him to the dance floor. Liz, Max, Kyle and Buffy followed, leaving Isabel deep in thought. 


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: SORRY ABOUT THE HUGE AMOUNT OF TIME THIS CHAPTER TOOK TO WRITE. I HAD HIGHERS THAT I HAD TO CONCENTRATE ON AND A CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK. LAURA THANKS FOR REMINDING ME TO GET ON WITH IT SO MANY TIMES. ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING - BUFFY'S HOUSE (SUNNYDALE)  
  
Everyone but Isabel was up. Buffy had talked her into staying over, as Xander's would have been too crowded. Willow and Tara were making breakfast while Buffy watched old Road Runner cartoons. Dawn was rushing around trying to get ready for school. The doorbell rang 'Would you get that Buffy?' Dawn yelled. 'Why? Your up, you get it.' She replied lazily. 'Please.' Dawn asked in a pleading voice while brushing her hair out again. 'Dawn you are so lazy.' Buffy replied getting up to get the door. A boy stood in front of her 'Can I help you?' 'Yeah, I'm here for Dawn.' He replied. 'D-D-Dawn. How do you know her?' Buffy quizzed getting overprotective of her sister. Dawn came up behind her and walked out the door past her. 'Buffy.' She whispered giving her a threatening look and then explained loudly 'This is my friend Nick, Nick my sister Buffy.' She rolled her eyes 'Ok that's done let's go.' 'Nice to meet you Buffy.' Nick smiled at her and then walked down the path with Dawn. Just then Isabel came down the stairs and saw Buffy standing at the door looking surprised. 'Morning. What happened?' Buffy shook herself out of the daze 'Hmm.oh nothing just Dawn growing up.' Isabel gave her a smile 'We've all got to grow up.' She looked at Dawn walking with some boy. Something about him was familiar, but she couldn't place him. 'What is it?' Buffy asked concerned as Isabel began to frown. 'Um.nothing.' Isabel replied distracted but then focused her attention on Buffy 'So where can I get some breakfast?' She walked into the living room with Buffy behind her. 'Willow and Tara are making pancakes.' She showed Isabel into the kitchen. 'Morning.' Willow grinned at Isabel and Buffy. 'Morning.' Isabel replied. 'Would you like some pancakes? There blueberry.' Tara asked her. 'Umm sure. Thanks.' Isabel took the pancakes from Tara and started to eat them 'Mmmm these are nice.' 'Thank you.' Willow replied 'So Isabel did you sleep ok?' Buffy asked her. 'Yeah totally fine. Thanks for letting me stay over.' Isabel replied 'I could do without that watchful eye of King Max. He's been so uptight about things ever since I told him about seeing Alex.' 'Yeah well, he's your brother, he's just worried about you.' Buffy said as she poured some juice into a glass. 'I guess.' Isabel replied 'He's always worried.' She said jokingly 'He worries if there's nothing to worry about.' 'That sounds just like Buffy.' Willow said grinning at Buffy. 'Does not.' Buffy replied giving Willow a fake look of hurt 'I never worry.' 'I think that Dawn would agree with me. I saw the way you panicked when that guy turned up for her.' Willow added as Tara started to laugh. 'Yeah well he could be anyone, I don't even know him. He could be some demon or some evil thing.' Buffy tried to make her suspicions sound sane. 'Or he could be a normal teenage boy. Ooh scary.' Willow replied in a fit of giggles. Isabel started laughing with them and began to relax a little. It was the first time in a while that she had felt herself in a long time.  
  
MEANWHILE - DAWN AND NICHOLAS (ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL)  
  
'Sorry about my sister back there. She's just a bit overprotective. She's been like that ever since Mom died.' Dawn explained to Nick hoping Buffy hadn't made a fool of her. 'Its ok.' Nick replied 'It was nice to meet your sister. She seems pretty cool.' He was playing along as much as he could. Humans seemed so foolish, they believed anything. This one seemed to particularly gullible, she believed anything he told her. 'So is it just you and your sister?' 'Yeah-no. My sister's friend Willow and Willow's girlfriend Tara live with as well. So its like we're all like a family even though its not biological.' Dawn told him. 'How about you?' She began to ask 'What's your family like?' 'Pretty normal.' Nick lied 'Not much to tell really.' He smiled at her and then laughed. Dawn gave a little laugh. She was trying to act as cool as possible, she really liked Nick and was hoping he felt the same way. 'Um.Dawn.' Nick started 'Do you still want to go out on Friday?' 'Yeah of course.' Dawn replied a bit too eagerly 'I mean yeah. I'd really like to.oh wait a minute.' 'What wrong?' Nick asked pretending to be concerned, he didn't really care if she went out with him or not. 'Its just that someone's staying over. Xander's cousin is here visiting and she brought some friends with her, one of them is staying over. I don't know if Buffy's got something planned for us or something. But I'm sure it'll be ok.' Dawn explained to him as best as she could without making herself sound stupid. 'That's no problem. If something comes up we could re-schedule.' Nick took her hand into his. 'Ok.' Dawn replied in an almost whispery voice 'Wow!' She couldn't believe that he actually liked her. She had never been good at this sort of thing, but it looked like her luck was changing. The bell went and the two of them rushed into the school building.  
  
LATER - XANDER'S PLACE (SUNNYDALE)  
  
Max, Liz and Kyle sat in the living room watching TV while Michael and Xander had breakfast. Anya had gone to the Magic Box earlier than usual to avoid a crowded house. Maria walked into the kitchen and sat in between Michael and Xander. 'Morning guys.' She said sleepily 'How come everyone is up so early?' 'Early?' Michael asked while eating his Tabasco covered doughnut ' Its eleven Maria.' 'It is?' Maria asked grabbing the doughnut from Michael without realising it had Tabasco on it. 'Well why didn't you wake me up?' 'Because when I tried to you told me you'd hurt me if I disturbed you again.' He replied. 'Maria.' He started to warn her about the doughnut. 'What? YUCK! What is this?' Maria ran up to the bin to spit it out 'Michael what did you give me?' 'I didn't give you anything.' He replied innocently ' You took away my Tabasco flavoured doughnut. 'Your what?' Maria replied now wide-awake 'Well you could have warned me.' Xander began to laugh 'Oh god, you guys remind me of Anya and me. But Maria that's a classic, your face when you ate that doughnut.' 'Yeah it was.' Michael added laughing with Xander. 'Hey don't even get me mad.' Maria yelled at them both throwing a dishcloth at Xander as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. 'Morning Maria.' Liz spoke as she saw Maria walk in. 'Morning Maria.' Kyle and Max chorused without looking up from the TV. 'Morning guys. What you watching.' She asked sitting next to Liz to get a closer view of the TV. 'Old Road Runner cartoons.' Liz replied as she began to laugh at the TV. 'So what you guys got planned for today?' Xander asked walking out of the kitchen 'Anything exciting?' 'Not really.' Max replied looking up from the TV 'Just trying to find out the location of the Skins so that we can get rid of them.' 'Do you really think that we'll be able to find them?' Liz asked 'I mean we don't even know what they look like or where to look for them.' 'She has a point.' Michael spoke as he walked into the room with a glass of orange juice in his hand 'We might as well look for them blind folded.' He said through sips. 'Yeah, but we've got to do something.' Max said. He was concerned about his sister and wanted to get rid of the Skins as soon as he could. Kyle had been sitting quietly for a while but he could tell what Max was thinking 'Max I know you want this all to stop for Isabel, but Liz and Michael are right. We can't look for them if we don't know how.' 'I guess your right.' Max replied admitting defeat 'I guess we could do some research or something.' 'Well we could meet up at the Magic Box later and maybe Willow and Tara could whip up a spell to help us find them.' Xander said to the group trying to give them some hope. 'That sounds like a pretty good idea.' Maria said 'I'd like to look around Sunnydale and see if anything changed.' 'Ok. So we'll all meet at the Magic Box at.' Max looked at his watch '.about three?' 'Sure.' They all replied as they got up to go there separate ways.  
  
THE OUTSKIRTS OF SUNNYDALE - ANGEL AND CORDELIA  
  
'I still don't get why you had to choose to travel during the day. Don't you vampires have a built in radar which says something like Sunlight - bad, kills.' Cordelia said to Angel as she drove the van they had borrowed 'And this van, did you have to steal it from a demon? 'Cause you know it really stinks and I mean stink.' 'Cordy.' Angel said from the back where he was hiding under a blanket. 'I know, I know. Cordelia you ask too many question's.' She said imitating Angel's voice. 'I've never said that.' Angel said smiling. 'Yeah but you think it.' Cordelia replied grinning as she continued to drive. 'I do not.' Angel said as he began to answer her questions 'I wanted to get to Sunnydale as soon as possible, you never know when your vision might happen. If it hasn't already.' He finished quietly hoping that Buffy was safe. 'It hasn't happened.' Cordelia said reassuringly 'I am sure I would know if it did. Although I'd love it if you guys gave me a time with these visions.' She yelled looking up to the sky. 'Hey do you think Sunnydale will be much different?' 'Nah, it won't.' Angel replied 'It is not. I was there when Buffy's mom died, remember.' 'Oh yeah.' Cordelia spoke quietly. 'I forgot about that. Then there's the thing with Buffy dying.oh boy won't this trip be fun. Hey, where are we going to be staying?' 'I don't know. My old place if it's still ok.' He replied. 'If not then I'm sure we'll find a crypt.' He added jokingly. 'Hey mister. Do I look like a girl who sleeps in a crypt? I will not be sleeping in some old dead guys grave.' She replied and then realised what she had said and added 'No offence.' 'None taken.' Angel said laughing 'Hey Cordy I think we should concentrate on getting there before we worry about other things.' 'Ok. I get the message. I'll stop yapping.' Cordelia replied. She checked to see what tapes she could find. She found one and put it in 'Not bad taste for a demon.' She said to herself as she began to sing along to the tape. 


End file.
